


Johnlock AU Tumblr fills

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Kidlock, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt fills from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> swimmingbirdrunningrock asked: I love your ficlets so far! I was wondering if you'd be keen to do a first meeting of a potterlock, johnlock au. No worries if it's not your cup of tea. (I see John as Gryffindor and Sherlock as Hufflepuff, but whatever works.)
> 
> So I decided to do two different versions. Kidlock version next chapter

John had seen the sulky dark-headed boy around. He knew he was a Hufflepuff, but damn, he didn’t remember his name. Mike had warned him that he was a bit of a prat, but definitely someone you wanted as an advanced potions partner. And John decidedly needed advanced potions to go well if he wanted to work at St. Mungo’s.

When he put his things down, he turned to introduce himself. Before he could a low baritone, surprising, coming from the slender young man beside him, sounded.

“John Watson. Captain of Gryffindor’s Quiddich team but unlike the rest of them, you’ve actually got half a brain. Most of the time.” He held his hand out, inviting John to shake. “Wanted to go pro, but that incident in the forbidden forest last year will preclude that. It’s why you’re desperate to please everyone in this class. Smart, having St. Mungo’s as backup.”

When John shook his hand, a smile breaking across his face, the boy with all the informaton on him looked stunned.

“That was brilliant! Amazing, really. How’d you know all that?”

Caught off guard, the boy tilted his head. “You think so?”

“Of course it was…”

“Ah- Sherlock Holmes. I observed it.”

John’s face turned to a grin. “Sherlock, just one thing.”

Sherlock braced as he watched John, waiting for the fallout.

With a wink, John pointed to his cauldron. “I observe that you’re about to blow up your skellegrow.”

With a swear in French, Sherlock turned back to the potion, stirring in the last ingredient just in time. 

John grinned as Sherlock looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

Seventh year was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock fidgeted in the train car as Mycroft checked in on him. He envied the green of Mycroft’s Slytherin prefect badge. With a glare he sent Mycroft away and stared out the window.

The boat ride was- well, it was more amazing than Sherlock wanted to admit. A small blond boy rocked the boat they were in and made Sherlock grin. When the boy stuck out his hand, Sherlock took it.

“John Watson! My sister calls me Johnny, but I hate it.” He smiled brightly at Sherlock.

Sherlock returned the smile hesitantly. “Sherlock Holmes.”

John gaped at him. “You’re a Holmes? That Slytherin Prefect is your brother?”

With drooping shoulders, Sherlock pulled his hand away, folding it in his lap, taking on a sullen air. “Yes, Mycroft is my bother.”

“Harry says he’s a prat. But I think she’s just jeal-”

“-ous that he took the girl she wanted to take to the winter ball. Anthea? Ugh!” Sherlock finished.

John’s face lit up. “Anthea! Yeah, it’s okay though. I think she likes Clara anyhow.”

“Your sister is in Slytherin?” Sherlock asked as he looked at John. 

“Yep!”

Sherlock tilted his head. “Oh- you’re those Watsons! Hamish Watson was your great grandfather wasn’t he? I bet you’re even named after him, aren’t you?”

John waved his hands. “Shhh, I hate that name!”

With a giggle, Sherlock leaned close and whispered, “My first name’s William, don’t tell.”

When the two of them reached the halls, Sherlock looked over, “You’re going to be sorted in Gryffindor.”

“You think so? That would be amazing. Do you think you’ll be in Slytherin though?”

Sherlock shook his head. “No. We’ll see though.”

True to Sherlock’s prediction, he wasn’t in Slytherin. He made his way to the Hufflepuff table sometime later. When the feast was over, John managed to make his way to Sherlock before they were herded out.

“We’re going to study together, right?”

Sherlock couldn’t help the bright smile that spread over his face. “Every day.”


End file.
